


i love to love (but my baby just loves to dance)

by twsimpnap



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twsimpnap/pseuds/twsimpnap
Summary: In which Awsten is unaware of everything and Geoff is no help.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 3





	i love to love (but my baby just loves to dance)

geoff's body movements were in sync with the music. his hip swayed to the beat and he could feel awsten's eye burning into his figure. but did he care? no. after drinking a few alcoholic ice teas, geoff was letting go. some song came over the radio and he got extremely excited about it. so here he was, swaying along by himself while awsten sat and watched. hesitantly, awsten fished around for his polaroid camera that was kept safely in his small backpack he brought everywhere with him. everything important was kept instead. from his chapstick to his camera.

awsten turned on the camera and looked through it, making sure geoff was in frame before clicking the button. a flash went off and the print was coming out, blink. geoff stopped and looked at awsten, blinking slowly before going back to swaying his hips in ways that could be consider provocative.

"you know... it's not polite to stare," geoff said, once the song had ended and another one was coming on. this time, it wasn't something he wanted to move to. he stood in place in the middle of the living room and looked at awsten.

"you could've joined me... danced together." he hummed lowly. awsten swallowed. hard. he hesitantly nodded, standing up with his shaky knees. something about geoff made him feel so different. ever since they met, things had been such high paced.

"muh- maybe the next song?" awsten asked as he glanced up at geoff through his eyelashes. this seemed weird, like the start to some horror movie that no one really wanted to be apart of. his licked his bottom lip, forever wishing they wouldn't be chapped so much.

geoff nodded after a second, "sure. sounds just fine to me... now, let me see the photo." he pointed to the polaroid that had developed. awsten's slender fingers picked it up tentatively and placed it in the palm of geoff's hand. their skins tone clashed and he was just now noticing that. you could say he wasn't very observational.

geoff offered a weak, seemingly fake smile. he looked over the photo and saw it wasn't totally ready, but he could make out what he looked like. he hummed, "it's good. i think this deserves to go on the wall." he manoeuvred his way past awsten and into the kitchen. he opened the junk drawer and pulled out the clear, double sided tape. he took off a bit and placed it on the photo before going back to the living room. he pressed the photo again the wall to join the rest of the polaroid photos.

"there. doesn't it look good?" geoff asked awsten, who was standing there, staring at geoff like he had blew his mind in a million different ways. awsten nodded quickly, looking over the wall and then back at geoff. geoff smiled —it didn't seem so fake this time— and pressed a kiss to awsten's cheek. his cheeks lit up with a bright pink tint, something both of these boys were used to.

the apartment was practically empty. especially the living room. no coffee table, no extra seating, no fancy cabinet or desk. a simple, grey couch sat against one wall while a tv and radio system sat on the other wall. everything echoed in the empty space, which always gave awsten the chills but geoff seemed so used to the feeling.

awsten sat back down at the end on the couch and stared as geoff found his way back into the middle of the shaggy carpet. his hips started to sway just like before, but this time, something was different. something was off. the song was much slower than the first, much sadder. awsten didn't understand how someone could make a song like this feel so sexual. he chewed on the inside of his cheek and watched in amazement. geoff was staring him down now. when their eyes locked, awsten's face grew hot along with the rest of his body. he broke the gaze to look at his watch, which read 11:36.

"i- i gotta go soon... have school in the mornin'..." awsten's voice shook. he knew geoff would have to give him a ride home, or order an uber, but he needed to get out of there. geoff stopped, nodded but still kept swaying to the music.

he went over to the radio and turned it off. geoff watched as awsten struggled to put on his shoes. he chuckled to himself and shook his head. it was almost too pitiful to watch. he turned his head and looked out the window, over the city and over the bay. leaving this late wouldn't be a problem for him, seeing he always ended up driving around early in the morning, nowhere to go.

"ready?" geoff asked once he slipped on a pair of shoes he had by the door, "oh. don't forget your bag." he noted. he knew how much that thing meant to awsten, seeing that he brought it everywhere with him. awsten clutched his light blue backpack to his chest and nodded swiftly.

with that, they were leaving the apartment and down the flights of stairs to the parking garage. geoff avoided the elevator, knowing how much they scared awsten. quite frankly, geoff did not want to deal with awsten crying because he thought the thing was going to drop and kill him. it was just too late for that.

"thu- than- thank you... y'know, for giving me a ride home." awsten said just above a whisper as they walked through the parking lot. geoff nodded his head in acknowledgement. he debated on saying 'you're welcome' but it was already too late by the time they got to his car.

geoff unlocked it and they both slid in. he put his keys in the ignition and turned it over. geoff didn't mind the silence while awsten wanted anything but it. hesitantly, he pushed the on button for the radio. the bluetooth automatically connected to geoff's phone, which was in his back pocket.

"want to play something?" geoff asked as he pulled his phone out from his pocket and handed it to awsten. his thumbprint was in it so there was so worries there. "just none of that... sad shit. it's too late to be in your feelings." he wanted to be honest, tell him he didn't want him crying in his car because he didn't know how to comfort him. he also didn't want to hear anything that would make him overthink. "play kesha or something. uplifting."

awsten went onto spotify and clicked through geoff's playlists. it would be nice to say that the playlist awsten made for him was there, but it wasn't. a pang of something flashed in his chest before he brushed it off, selecting a random pop playlist and setting his phone down in a cup holder.

"good choice," he said gruffly as they pulled out of the parking lot. geoff remembered his way to awsten's. he's been there a million times, but awsten always seemed to ask, "you know how to get there. right?" sometimes geoff ignored it and other times, he just nodded.

the ride through the bay was kept short and simple. geoff didn't really feel like going the way he usually went. he understood awsten had glasses tomorrow and he didn't want him to be late to them. "you graduate next summer with your masters. yes?" geoff asked him.

awsten nodded, "yeah... i do. it's coming up sooner than i thought." he laughed softly. it was something geoff heard a lot but almost never got tired of. awsten's laughter could cure anything, geoff thought.

"i'm proud of you. i know you'll do good things in the future. have you started applying to jobs?"

he shook his head, "no. not yet... haven't gotten that far. gonna have to start soon, though."

geoff nodded in reply. the rest of the trip was kept quiet. awsten played with his hands and looked out the window and over the water. the city was beautiful at night. he wished it was like this forever. it would be wonderful. only if. as they came near awsten's block, he sighed softly and rubbed at his tired eyes. jawn was going to be fairly pissed he was coming home late, for the third night in a row, but he didn't care. for once.

geoff pulled in front of the small house, that was more like an shoebox, but he didn't say anything about its size. he turned off his car and unlocked the doors. walking up to the porch was daring. he knew that awsten would most likely ask to hangout tomorrow night, too. it's not like geoff hated being around awsten, in fact, he really liked the boy. but being around him for so long really wasn't what he wanted sometimes.

the pair stood on awsten's tiny front porch for what seemed like forever. but really, it was five minutes of the two staring at each other and not saying anything. it was like a staring contest that awsten had lost.

"say something," geoff said, reaching out a hand and pushing at his shoulder lightly in a teasing fashion. awsten flushed with the same pink tint from the apartment and giggled under his breath.

"it's late," he whispered, "and jawn is gonna be upset... doesn't like that i kept comin' home so late." he added.

geoff snorted and shook his head, "he's not your mom and you're an adult. he can't tell you what to do."

"i wish i could tell him that," he laughed softly, "he'll be on my ass forever."

geoff wrapped his arms around awsten's neck and rested their foreheads together. this was one of the things he did to stall time and hopefully, making awsten nervous. seeing him all giddy was something he found adorable.

"you do have to go. i don't want you tired during your classes." geoff murmured as he lazily dipped his head down and kissed on his neck softly. that was a spot that made awsten weak the the knees. maybe making him moan right here wasn't the best idea for it being so late.

awsten chewed on his bottom lip, probably hard enough to to draw blood if he wanted to. but he hated the taste of it, the sight of it, everything about it. geoff pulled back and ran his thumb across awsten's lip to get him to let go of it.

"it's a bad habit," geoff said, "so, knock it off."

awsten nodded quickly and fished around for his house key, which was kept deep in the bottom of his backpack. it wasn't well organised like one would thing. actually, it was really messy. he could find what he needed but after a bit of searching. he put his key into the door nervously, smiling at geoff hesitantly.

"it's past midnight. unlock the door and go in." geoff urged him. he didn't want to stand out here any longer, in the light of the porch and the stars. it was getting colder too, and geoff didn't bring a coat. he probably had multiple left in awsten's room but he didn't want to step a foot into his place.

"okay," he whispered. he stepped into the house, but only a little. he was letting the warm air escape out but he didn't care right now. geoff raised his eyebrows and looked at him, "you going all the way in?"

"yeah... just waiting for a goodnight."

"goodnight, awsten... i'll see you later. yeah?"

"kiss?"

geoff leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against awsten's lips. he made it quick and painless. that's how he wanted all of their goodbyes to be. but they never were.

"i love you." awsten said weakly.

"i know. but goodnight awsten. you have class today. go. sleep."

awsten didn't even notice that he didn't say it back. he ignored it. geoff almost never said 'i love you' and awsten was at the point where he didn't care. he just wanted to say it out loud. geoff turned his back to awsten as he made his way back down the messed up steps that he could definitely break something on if he wasn't careful.

"drive home safe!" awsten called out, "text me when you get home!" he said finally.

geoff nodded. he never did. he never told awsten if he made it home safe. he let him wonder about it. sure, that was a little fucked up, seeing that awsten cared so much for him, but he just didn't care. at some point, he just gave up.

like always, awsten never got a text from geoff. he never knew if he made it home, he always hoped he did, though. awsten trudged the stairs to his bedroom with a heavy sigh. this was draining, oh so draining, but he tried every day for geoff. even if he didn't get any better.

"oh. you're home." jawn said blankly, showing up in awsten's doorway. he jumped at his voice and turned around.

"yeah... geoff just dropped me off again."

"have a good night?"

"i guess so."

jawn sighed and shook his head, disappearing into the hallway. he hated the way awsten was walked all over but he didn't dare say anything about it. geoff made awsten feel special, which was strange to jawn. but that was them and it wasn't his relationship.

awsten went to be that night, replaying the image of geoff dancing along to the songs in the living room. if he was to physically burn all these memories, all would be good. he wouldn't have no physical evidence of it ever happening. but metaphorically doing it was even worse, because he would always remember geoff, dancing in that apartment to a song that he shouldn't have been swaying his hips to.


End file.
